


I'll be here

by because-were-family (celestewritesoccasionally)



Series: Analogical adoption AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Morality | Patton Sanders, Parent Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestewritesoccasionally/pseuds/because-were-family
Summary: Patton gets sick. Luckily, his new family makes sure to take care of him.Mostly paternal moxiety, with a little bit of Logan and the twins in the background.This is an adoption au I'm working on, Patton is 16, the twins are 6, and they've been with Logan and Virgil for about a month when this fic takes place.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Analogical adoption AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129919
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	I'll be here

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:  
> -Vomiting/being sick in general  
> -Anxiety, anxious thoughts  
> -Food/not eating  
> -Reference to abuse  
> -Brief but graphic implications of csa

Patton had always hated being sick. There was never a good time to be sick, he always had responsibilities and people who needed him.

Unfortunately, the stress of all that led him to be sick fairly often.

Patton woke up feeling distinctly uncomfortable, his stomach revolting the second he tried to sit up. Today was gonna suck.

He checked the clock, groaning when he realized it was already 7:30. He had to get up.

He forced himself to stand, stumbling to the bathroom and collapsing in front of the toilet and collapsing when the movement amplified his nausea. He knelt there for a minute, trying to keep his breathing steady and fight back the churning in his stomach.

He finally got himself to stand up again. He locked the door, he didn’t need his brothers seeing him like this, before standing in front of the sink, his hands pressed to the cool tile.

Naturally, this was when Remus tried to open the door.

“Just a minute,” Patton said shakily.

Remus whined. “Really gotta go potty…”

  
“Go downstairs, okay?”

Remus frowned a little, but agreed, running downstairs.

The momentary interruption however, distracted Patton from the tug in his gut, followed by a wave of nausea, and what was left of last night's dinner ending up in the sink. Patton took a shaky breath, rinsing out his mouth before doing his best to clean the sink.

He heard footsteps, before there was another knock on the bathroom door, Remus again. “Pattonnnnnnn! You gotta come get breakfast!”

“I’ll be down in a minute, you go ahead,” Patton said, wincing at how weak his own voice sounded.

Patton waited until he heard Remus walk away, before splashing cold water on his face and attempting to collect himself.

He walked down the stairs, hoping he could get away with skipping breakfast.

Virgil was putting the last few plates on the table. “Morning, Pat!” He looked Patton over, frowning slightly. “You feeling okay?”

“Yeah!” Patton tried to force a smile, instead doubling over to try and keep himself from throwing up.

Virgil frowned, hurrying over. “Yeah, that’s not fine, what’s wrong?”

  
“...gonna be sick…” Patton murmured.

Virgil scrambled, grabbing the (thankfully empty) trash bin next to them, and holding it for Patton, wrapping his other arm around the boy’s shoulders. Virgil rubbed small circles into Patton’s back as he emptied his stomach into the bin.

“You’re okay, let it out.”

After a significant amount of retching, Patton straightened back up. “M sorry..”

“Hey, don’t worry about it, you can’t help being sick.” 

Virgil set down the bin, getting a glass of water and handing it to Patton. “Do you wanna go back to bed? Or you can stay down here, put on a show or just hang out with me.”

Patton hesitated. He should sleep more, it was the only productive thing he could do while this sick. But upstairs was so far, and he didn’t know if he would even be able to sleep, and mostly, he really, really didn’t wanna be alone.

“Is it...okay if I stay down here?”

“Of course, go sit down, I’ll bring you some food and medicine.”

Patton really didn’t think he could eat, but he didn’t bother bringing it up, instead going to sit on the couch.

Virgil put a fresh liner in the trash can, grabbing a can of ginger ale and a sleeve of crackers, bringing them over to Patton. “Here you go, kiddo. I’m gonna see if I can find some medicine for you, okay?”

Patton nodded, taking the tiniest sip of ginger ale.

Virgil smiled, running a gentle hand through Patton's hair, before going upstairs.

On the way, he bumped into Logan, who glanced down at him with concern. "Everything okay, love?"

"Patton's sick," Virgil said, finally letting his anxiety show.

"What are his symptoms?" 

Virgil took a little comfort in Logan's calm voice. "He threw up once, I dunno how bad his fever is but he felt warm and what if-"

Logan leaned in to kiss Virgil's forehead. "I'm sure he'll be alright, love, these things happen," Logan led Virgil into the bathroom, getting some stuff out of the cabinet. "Here, check his temperature, as long as it's below 104 there's nothing to worry about, just give him some Tylenol, okay? I have to take the twins to school, but you can call me if there's any issues."

Virgil frowned. "I didn't even think about the twins, what if they get sick too? They're so small!"

"Virgil, love, they’ll be okay, I'll make sure they don't have any symptoms and get them out of the house."

"Okay…"

Logan handed Virgil the Tylenol and thermometer, kissing his forehead once more before they headed downstairs.

Virgil quickly went over to Patton, holding out the thermometer. "I gotta take your temperature, open up."

Patton flinched at the words, curling in on himself. It was so stupid, but something about that had sounded just like him, and no, no, no-

"Shit, sorry, I didn't even think about how that sounded, are you okay?"

Patton shook his head a little, quickly hunching over the trash bin and retching a little.

Virgil frowned, worried, sitting next to Patton but leaving some space. "It's okay, kiddo, you're safe."

Patton sat back up after a bit, wiping his mouth. "Sorry…"

"Hey, it's okay, I'm the one who messed up. Do you wanna do it yourself?" Virgil held out the thermometer. 

Patton nodded a little, taking it, and sticking it in his mouth. After a minute it beeped, and he handed it back to Virgil.

"101, that's not bad. Do you want medicine?"

Patton hesitated. "What is it?"

"Tylenol, it's in a sealed pack if that's what's making you anxious."

Patton nodded. "Okay, please?"

Virgil broke off two squares of the blister pack, handing them to Patton.

Patton took the medicine, swallowing it with some ginger ale.

"Do you need anything else?"

"Blankie?"

Virgil smiled softly. "Of course, hon," He pulled the blanket down from the back of the couch, draping it around him.

Patton smiled, leaning into the touch. "Thanks…"

"Do you wanna try and nap? Or you can pick something to watch."

Patton hummed softly. "Can you just put somethin' on for background noise?"

Virgil nodded, picking out a nature show. "I'm gonna try and get some work done, I'll stay in the dining room if you need anything."

Patton nodded, nuzzling in. "Thanks, dad."

Virgil smiled, trying his hardest not to freak out at Patton actually calling him dad. "Of course, kiddo."


End file.
